The New Girl at Hogwarts
by Comrade Hannahbelle
Summary: Takes place in the Marauders fifth year, a new girl transfers to Hogwarts. Remus is now a werewolf, and Sirius is interested in this mysterious new girl. I am gonna put some Snape, Lily, James in here to.
1. That Weird, Nagging Feeling

**Hello, this is my first story here. I'm trying my best to write something creative and interesting, so bear with me. In all honesty, I don't know how often I'll update. Probably at least one or two chapters a week, more if I don't have homework. My paragraphing and grammar aren't great, but I'm working on them as I go along. I hope you like the story, and I know the chapters are short, and pretty soon I'm probably going to start usuing POV as the story goes on to fix that. It IS a work in progress, expect much, much more from this story.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, just the 2 characters I've created. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

><p>Sirius bounced back on the balls of his feet, and sprinted forward, as always, there was that strange, disorienting feeling that often came with running into a brick wall…actually, it was running <em>through<em> a brick wall, but hey, through, into. There was only a massively huge difference.

He felt like there was someone watching him, but before he could give it a second thought he made it through. He turned to check behind him but didn't see anything, he faced forward again and saw he was quickly approaching another cart, he put on the heel and slowed to a stop to late; his cart bumped the one in front of him, the kid pushing it turned around. "Hey, wotcher—" the boy began, but froze mid-sentence as a grin spread wide across his face.

"Sirius, of course, you'd be the one to bump me, eh?" Sirius smiled back at him, excited to have run into him, literally. "Someone's got to do it, James and I might as well." James laughed and embraced Sirius tightly. "Summer is to long, Sirius!" Sirius cracked up at that, the laugh making his sides ache. "I saw you two weeks ago, I had to leave to go see my family," Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Family' was a loose term, the Potter's were more of a family to him than his mother and father had ever been. Sirius continued on, "But trust me…the whole time all I thought about were possible pranks for this year." James smiled even wider.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, he still had that feeling someone was watching him. As he turned, he saw a shadow flit over and hide behind one of the columns in the station. That was odd. He told James to watch his luggage and he left to investigate, he jogged over there, knocking over a few first years in the process, but by the time he got there, whatever he had seen was gone.

Sirius walked back over to James slowly, mulling over the strange feeling he'd had earlier, and now the weird shadow. Sirius looked up at James, who looked incredibly confused. "What was that about?" James asked, "I've just had this feeling someone's watching me. I haven't been able to shake it." James laughed, "You're getting paranoid on me already? Come on, we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts! Besides, paranoia is Remus's job." Sirius smiled and shook off the feeling he'd had, falling into step with James, discussing all the wonderful pranks they had in store this year.

James and Sirius were brothers, not from the same family, but from the same soul. They were mischievous, loud, good-looking trouble-makers. They had met four years ago at the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts; they'd both been put into Gryffindor. After that it'd been an instant friendship, just add trouble.


	2. That Shadow Behind the Pillar

**Okay, here you get introduced to the two characters that I created myself. They're Russian. I have sort of an obsession with Russia and by little I mean massive. Hope you like them! ^^**

* * *

><p>As I watched the boys walk toward the train I exhaled at last, I had almost been caught. That would've been disastrous. I couldn't even imagine how I would've explained myself. "Boo!" Someone yelled, I jumped and squealed. A blonde head appeared behind me, "Spying, little one?" I smiled, at least I had a friend in this strange new world. "I'm just trying to learn how I should act around them." I said, walking forward, dragging my luggage behind me. Isabel laughed, "They're not a foreign species, love. They're just…<em>British<em>." I laughed, trying to play it off like this was all okay. "They were really cute," Isabel continued, and then winked at me.

I was extremely nervous; I was going to start at a new school and a new life. There wasn't a spare thought in my head for cute boys, though the one with the shaggy hair had been slightly cute. He was the one who'd almost seen me spying. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I smiled over at Isabel, tears brimming in my eyes. I'd been crying so much lately. "I'm glad your parents let you come with me." Isabel hugged me tight, and wiped my eyes. "Oh, Val…I would never have abandoned you here. Not after your mum, and the fire…" I looked away, trying very hard to harden my heart.

This fire had destroyed everything I knew and had, mum had disappeared shortly afterwards and dad was dead. I'd moved from Russia to England in a mere month, all I had known was I couldn't stay in Russia anymore. There was to much pain and to many memories. When they asked my where I wanted to go, I said England. I don't know why I said England, but I did.

I was put into an orphanage here in London, and had been registered for school because it was 'deemed necessary' by the orphanage I was staying at. I knew that it just meant that they didn't want an extra mouth to feed if they didn't have to have one.

When I'd said I wanted to go to England I didn't know that meant that I'd have to go to Hogwarts, I'd heard of it, but had never wanted to go to a wizarding school. My dad had always taught me my spells and such; he was also the one who taught me Quidditch. I was s;ightly excited though, Hogwarts _did_ have good quidditch teams and it had been hard to find people who would play back in Russia because of the extreme weather we had most of the time.

I had been scared, nervous, and alone in that orphanage for a week before Isabel showed up and told me she was coming with me when the term started. I could've hugged her and never let go. As it was, I hugged her for a long while. It was absolutely insane how everything was turning out. Thanks to Isabel being…well, Isabel, she'd convinced her parents that she needed to come to England to register at Hogwarts with me. I don't know how she'd done it, but she had.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, and stepped out from behind the pillar, ready to embrace who I had to be. I was turning sixteen today, and the only thing I had gotten was Isabel jumping on me holding a cupcake and singing loudly, everyone else who knew it was my birthday was dead or gone. Isabel grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm going to go find a place to put our luggage, you'll be okay to find us seats?" I nodded at her, and smiled, it might have been mostly fake but there was at least a drop of emotion in there, simply for Isabel.

"One day," Isabel said, smiling, "I'm going to find my Valentina in there." She kissed my forehead and hauled my luggage and her luggage, amazing strength for a girl as petite as Isabel. I watched her as she started walking away to the luggage compartments. I took a deep breath and got on the train, ready to just forget it all.


	3. An Interesting Summer

**I decided to make Lupin a werewolf _this_ year*, his fifth year in Hogwarts. I know a lot of people think he was always a werewolf since he was at Hogwarts, but I've really wanted to do this kind of storyline for awhile. I wan to have Sirius and James kind of watching him sink into this new role. I hope you guys like the twist, the story focuses mainly on Sirius and Remus in the way of Marauders, James will be in there (of course, Sirius and James will cause plenty of trouble.) but I won't focus on him a lot. That may change though, you never know.**

*Read on and you'll see I've changed that...

* * *

><p>When James and Sirius got on the train to go back to Hogwarts for there fifth year they were already laughing riotously. Eventually, they reached a compartment on the train with a significantly more subdued boy already seated, reading a book of some sort; it was covered in brown paper, but looked rather old. He looked up from the book and straight at them when they entered, and his expression changed from grim to smiling.<p>

The summer had been rough on Remus, he was sullen and pale looking. Every part of him ached and his head was constantly pounding. Every sound made him jump, any movement made him flinch, for all intensive purposes, he was a scaredy cat. Admittedly, he'd always been the anxious one out of the Marauders, but now it was multiplied by thousands. He used to be anxious just for himself, his friends…now he was anxious for the whole bloody universe. Remus had that haunted look in his eyes that nobody at the age of sixteen should ever have.

"Remus, why do you look so terribly depressed?" Sirius asked, while he and James got situated in the compartment. "Hmm?" Remus asked, incredibly preoccupied, his eyes had gone back to the book, his eyebrows furrowed. Sirius jumped seats and plopped down next to Remus causing him to shudder and shift quickly away. Sirius was puzzled, what was Remus worried about? Sirius studided Remus. No, not worried, he was _scared._ Why was he scared? Sirius would never hurt him, not ever. As soon as Sirius opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with him, both James and Sirius noticed that Remus was shaking all over.

His hands trembled, and his knuckles were white from gripping that damned book so hard. "Remus…what's happened?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on his friends back. He felt warm, almost feverish as if there were something burning beneath his skin. Was he ill? Did he maybe have family trouble over the Summer?

Remus shook his head furiously, still trying to maintain his smile, and said "Not here." James scowled at that, and began to open his mouth, but Sirius shot him a look. This was all insanity, pure insanity. Remus's mind was racing, could he tell Sirius and James? In his head, he laughed at himself. What a silly question, of course he could, but not here, and definitely not now. He wasn't ready, Remus could barely even get a grip on it himself. It was coming.


	4. Awkward Introductions

**From now on the chapters are going to be in POV's rather than changing and being weird the way they have been. Admittedly, I'm to lazy to go back and change it now, so I'm just going to change it next chapter. Finally Valentina meets the Marauders in this chapter, enjoy!**

**PS, In case you've forgotten I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any of the Marauders, places, etc. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>(Valentina's POV)<p>

Right then, I knocked at the door to the compartment. There were three boys there; one of them was the cute, shaggy haired one who'd almost caught me spying. Also there was his friend with the glasses, and a blonde boy. They all looked up at me, shifting uncomfortably. The blonde one jerked away from Shaggy, and Shaggy just stared at me. He had those eyes, those wonderful, soul-penetrating eyes. "Hello." I said, giving an awkward smile. Glasses gave me a half hearted wave while Blondie did nothing but duck his head and turn away. I went to look, and Shaggy still just kept staring at me. This was already a disaster, could it get any worse?

I attempted an explanation and more conversation. In my head I sounded great, in reality? It came out as, "Um…everywhere else is full. I…I don't mean to interrupt, it's just…" See? Word failure. Before I could pull _another_ word failure and then attempt to apologize, then maybe find somewhere else, _anywhere _else to sit, Shaggy said "You're the one who's been following me all day. When I saw that shadow…it was your hair…"

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius was thrilled, he wasn't crazy! He was completely sane…okay, maybe a little crazy, but that was besides the point. He looked at the little spy, wary of _why_ she might have been spying. The girl was simple in a very memorable way. She had a pale complexion, smattered with a few freckles, and dark, long hair, reaching down to her back. Not to mention the curvy body a lot of girls would kill for. Sirius hadn't used the world beautiful in a long while but he might dust it off and use it to describe this girl. Even as the blush spread along her cheeks he couldn't help but think …simply beautiful.

But along with that, Sirius had to wonder, why was she spying earlier?

(Valentina's POV)

I turned cherry red, the flush spreading all over my face and then extending down my neck. What in the name of Hell had I gotten myself into? Isabel was right, I needed the old me back. The old me wouldn't have blushed, or paused, or well, done anything that actually made sense. I would've walked into the compartment like I owned it, sat down and struck up a flirty conversation.

As it was, the new broken me strung some words together and stammered out a mangled sentence, "Yeah, it was-I just…" Eloquent, that's exactly what I wasn't. Really though, what could I say to that?

(Sirius's POV)

It was cute the way she stammered, but it really wasn't fair to leave her there. Sirius just smiled triumphantly, "I knew I wasn't going crazy! Ha!" The girl's eyes widended, but it looked like she exhaled for the first time since entering the compartment.

(Valentina's POV)

I was confused, but gave another awkward smile, deciding speaking was not a good idea. "Sit with us, it's fine." Shaggy said, motioning to the seat next to him. Blondie moved over to sit by Glasses, and at that Glasses gave me a smirk that seemed…kind, and as Blondie transferred seats he finally made eye contact, and gave me a tremulous head nod containing a thin smile.


	5. A Cramped Compartment

**Okay, so this chapter's waaaay longer than all the other's, it has POV rather than changing with chapters, and a CLIFF-HANGER! This chapter took forever to perfect, I had a lot of fun with the festival of flight thing. By the way, I use google translate for my Russian, so you can just use that to figure out what it is.(; Chapters are coming along well because I'm writing in my creative writing class! Anyways, I hope you guys like it, chapter 6 should be up around Saturday, maybe Monday at the latest...**

**Thank you so much for reading you guys, it makes me so happy! I do love reviews, so, you know...review, please. Ha, ha, ha...**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Valentina's POV<p>

We all sat down and didn't talk for awhile, it wasn't awkward, just quiet. I surveyed the boys, eventually the quiet, blonde one fell into is book again and the other two started talking about Quidditch, after listening pleasantly for a few minutes I jumped in, "You know, Quidditch in Russia is highly underrated." They both smirked and the one that I'd thought was cute said, "Russia has Quidditch?" I understood there ignorance, but it did make me frown a bit.

Most people don't know we do, but still, I was slightly angered. They seemed to know a lot about Quidditch, and yet here they were in all their ignorance. I set a glare upon both of them, "Yes." I said bitterly, "We have Quidditch." Both boys noticed my anger and looked slightly cowed. I realized my lips were set in a scowl and my eyebrows furrowed deeply, I introverted for a second; I needed to relax, they'd done nothing wrong. I was just grumpy from lack of sleep, and realized I it wasn't really their fault at all and I just had to keep my emotions under control.

I lightened up the tone after that, excited to talk about my home and Quidditch. "We're just lesser known because we rarely go to the big events like the Quidditch world cup. It's too clean for us." Again, both boys looked taken aback, probably not understanding what I meant. "Quidditch in Russia is different than Quidditch in England, I mean…_really_ different. We do have our own kind of celebration though." They both looked intrigued at that statement.

"Once a year, all the Russian Quidditch teams get together and play a massive tournament. There are usually about forty teams participating in all." Both boys faces registered shock, I smiled and laughed, "That's because all ages can enter as long as you win a qualifying match. My home team went last year, we didn't get very far but it was fun!" Shaggy pondered my statement and then asked, "How does having all the ages work though? It's not fair to put a team of teenagers against a highly skilled professional team." I burst out laughing, "I think you misunderstood, there aren't a lot of…professional teams, as you call them. They're 'too good'. They don't want to play with us," I winked at them, "They're just afraid we'll beat them." They both laughed at that.

"So are the rules different in Russia? How does this tournament work?" Glasses asked, "Honestly?" I replied, "There are usually no referees attending, so the playing can get dirty," I thought back to the tournament again, recalling great times. I had been happy, I could just stay on my broom most of the day, forgetting everything else. I realized Glasses was waiting for me to continue, "What else is different?" I thought, "Well, it's usually hailing, snowing, sleeting, raining, or just plain freezing. It _is _Russia after all." Shaggy and Glasses both smiled at that. They probably never got to play in such extreme weather, for me that was part of the fun.

Glasses wanted to know about all of it, every detail. while Shaggy seemed content to just listen. "How dirty?" Glasses asked; he'd probably never played a rule-free game of Quidditch. How dirty? I remembered when we went last year; there'd been a lot of hospital visits.

"Once, one of my teammates got knocked off his broom when he was like…fifty feet in the air." I laughed at the memory, "Was he okay?" The cute one asked, "Oh yeah, we have the fields right next to a hospital, and besides, he managed to grab on to someone else's broom." It'd given me a heart attack at the time, but he'd been fine, only minor bruising. "Most of the time people don't get _that_ dirty though." Glasses and the cute one were on the edge of their seats, leaning forward, and eager to hear more.

"When is it? How long does it last? With forty teams…that's a lot of games." The blonde one said. I hadn't noticed but he'd looked up from his book and he also looked quite interested in my story of Russian Quidditch. "It usually starts with teams facing around the same age groups; whoever loses the match goes home." Glasses looked disappointed at that, "So, you lose one game and that's it?" I nodded, "It's only because there are so many teams, once we get to the second or third round though there begin to be a lot of ties, and then you go face another teams until someone loses." Last year, we'd tied with seven teams before losing and going home.

"The playing alone can last for days, not to mention after there's a champion declared! Everyone, participants, fans, losers, we all just get incredibly drunk and sing for hours about…well, no one really remembers the next day, but we sing. Then we do it again. It's called the Фестиваль полета, and it usually last on average about two weeks."

Sirius's POV

This girl was amazing, beautiful, smart, and loved Quidditch. I wanted her, but not in the way I did most girls. I wanted her to be my friend, I wanted her to listen, and be there for me. As she went on about Russian Quidditch, I found that I was only half listening to the words, becoming less, and less wary. What was wrong with me? She was just another girl. I tried to convince myself of that. I tried finding flaws, she had freckles, but they made her eyes brighter. Damn. When she finished her stories, she sat there smiling at us, knees tucked under her chin. I felt like I knew her, like we'd been friends for years. I smiled back at her, and then I realized I didn't know her, I couldn't know her; I didn't even know her name yet.

Admittedly, I _was _curious to know, so I asked her, "What's your name?" James looked at me, his eyes deeply confused and slightly frustrated. I must have interrupted more Quidditch talk. Oops. "Oh, my name?" She said, she laughed, and blushed slightly, "Sorry, I kind of forgot. I'm Valentina." That was a pretty name, the way she said it was different, probably because of the slight Russian accent. "My friends sometimes call me Val. You can pick whatever." She smiled at me, just me, and then there was a knock at the compartment door. Another girl, very similar in looks to Valentina, but blonde came in, looking breathless and relieved. "Val! Thank goodness I found you, I've been looking everywhere for you. Damn, I thought you'd run off all crazy again."

Valentina stood up, "Isabel, allow me to introduce you to the _three other people in the compartment._" She said through gritted teeth, her smile completely disappearing. "Don't mind us," James said, "Continue." I elbowed him, he looked at me and whispered "Oh, come on, like you don't want to see a girl fight?" I glared at him, because in all rewality I didn't. Okay, I kind of did, but only a little. Isabel smiled at him and then whipped her head back to focus on Valentina.

"Hey, don't blame me for thinking logically." Valentina looked like she was about to say something else, but Isabel interrupted her and asked, "Now, who are these lovely gentlemen?" Isabel's personality change was massive, but the flush of anger was still there in Valentina, and her eyes still rang with embarrassment. "Um, well…actually, we were just getting there." Isabel sat on the bench opposite Remus, James, and I, and she dragged Valentina down with her, she talked very quickly and with a little bit more of an accent than Valentina. "I'm Isabel." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she seemed to flip her hair a lot. It didn't matter though that she was flirting; my eyes were on Valentina. She now sat in the corner of the seat, shadows on her face, subdued now from Isabel's arrival.

"I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, the spaced out one over there." I nodded slightly at my name. I looked at Isabel, and studied for a moment. The difference between Valentina before and now was huge. Were they friends? Maybe they were sisters, that made a little more sense. Either way, she was sitting as far from Isabel as possible. I wanted to see if I could help, "Mind if we switch, the bench is crowded with three guys and you're a hell of a lot smaller than me." She looked over for a minute at Valentina, and then nodded and happily switched seats with me.

As soon as I sat down next to Valentina, I realized this was a terrible idea. I had no idea what to say or do, we were still practically strangers. "Hey," I said, tentatively, "Do you like food?" Oh, dear Gryffindor. Food? Did she like _food_? I mentally scolded myself. She looked up at me, I could tell she'd been about to cry, but I was obviously interrupting that. "Why? Do you think I'm fat?" Dammit, I had never comforted a girl before, this was awful. I was usually the one making girls cry, so I shot Remus a glance hoping for a hint he moved his arm in a weird way, so I just did the same movement, mirroring him. It seemed to be working until I hit her in the neck. Somebody, take out a wand and say 'avada kedavra' now.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, at this point I knew recovery was impossible, but what the hell, I'd try. "I didn't mean you were fat and I definitely didn't mean to hit you in the neck." She was holding her throat but seemed to be breathing okay and everything. I tried to continue, even through Remus was sending me signals saying shut up. "I was just trying to help you feel better because you seem, I don't know, sad or whatever." She fixed me with a glare and I just shut up, at last. "I'm not 'sad or whatever' as you so eloquently put. I'm fine, perfectly fine." Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked angry. She didn't look fine at all.

Valentina's POV

_He was trying to help, he was trying to help_, I just kept chanting that in my head continually. "I'm not 'sad or whatever' as you so eloquently put," I said, sarcastically, mocking his words. _Why was I doing this? _This isn't me, I could see Isabel watching me out of the corner of her eye, because I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. "I'm fine, perfectly fine." I finally looked straight at Isabel who kept glancing over at me, more and more often. I sat up straighter and summoned my voice, it was harsher than I'd expected. "Isabel, we need to talk. Outside. Now." Isabel could tell I was pissed, so she just nodded, and I realized she was sorry. It didn't matter, I was blinded by anger, seeing red.

I knew this wasn't healthy, I knew I needed to calm down, _now_. We got out of the compartment and I shut the door, I hissed at her, "Isabel, you can't do that." I didn't have to specify, she knew what I meant, "I know now why you really came here now, you thought I wouldn't go to school, and I would just run off. Right? Well you're wrong, I'm not running off and I'm not going to be unstable again!" I realized at that time I was screaming and tears were running down my face. "Isabel…" I whimpered, she took my hands and uncurled my fists, rubbing the raw little half-moon marks my nails had made. "I'm sorry, I know I was wrong. Relax, please, Val; you're scaring me." And like that, I wasn't angry anymore, my resolve to hate Isabel was gone as quickly as it'd come; everything that was angry inside of me snapped. I took a deep shuddering breath in, now I just wanted to burst into tears, Isabel took me and led me back into the compartment of the train, walking slowly, whispering soothing words in Russian into my ear.

I didn't even make it to the seat before I blacked out.


	6. Blackout

**So, I've gone back and edited my story so far; just adding a word here, or a sentence there. If you want, you can go back but you don't need to. For those just reading, don't even worry about this, haha. This chapter took me a long time to get right, hope you like it. Oh! For those who have added my story to your list thing, or given reviews: THANK YOU! You always make me so, so happy.(:**

* * *

><p>Sirius's POV<p>

I sat there on the edge of the bench, and I could hear a voice screaming outside the compartment. Then it got really quiet, almost eerily so. "Wow," James said, "That was…interesting." Remus nodded, and added, "She seems to have really wild emotions, so I'd be careful, Sirius." I looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "You've never attempted to comfort a girl in your life, and you're obviously interested in her, you've barely taken your eyes off of her." Dammit, why did he have to be so attuned to me? I could tell that James had been oblivious as usual, and I watched as his jaw dropped, "You…like her?" I recovered from Remus's keen observations, and replied, "Well, yeah. I think she's super hot, don't you?" My mouth felt gross and weird calling her hot.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and Valentina walked in, tears streaming down her face. I stood to help, to do anything, but she collapsed as soon as Isabel shut the compartment door. "Help, somebody—" my scream was muffled by Isabel's hand coming down over my mouth, "Shut up! She's fine, just get her up on the seat, okay? She needs to lie down." She growled in my ear. I still considered yelling for help, but knew I didn't know all the details of the situation. I decided to take a chance, so I helped lift her. James got her feet, and I got her torso, Isabel made sure her neck was supported and we carried her over to the bench. We set her down and then Isabel was in a flurry of motion, checking her vitals, making sure she had a pulse.

"Isabel—" I was cut off again, "Shh!" She hissed at me, "Val? Val, please." Then she spoke Russian and I had no idea what was going on, Isabel seemed increasingly worried. "Can I get help now? Isabel, what's wrong?" It frustrated me that I didn't know what was going on. It looked like Isabel was about to give in to my request to get help and then Valentina's eyelids fluttered. I jumped up, but Isabel sat me back down. "What do we do now?" I asked her, "We wait." She replied. It took a couple more minutes, but Valentina's eyes opened.

After that, her transition was very quick, as soon as her eyes opened her breathing intensified, labored and fast. She sat up quickly, looking extremely panicked. Isabel made sure she had direct eye-contact and spoke in Russian. After Valentina's breathing slowed, she said, in English, "Valentina, no more. Your emotions are to unstable, okay? Breathe, lie down. _Relax._" Valentina nodded, and complied with what Isabel said. After a few minutes, she turned her faces toward us and smiled weakly, "Sorry for that, when I get really emotional I sometimes pass out."

I looked at her and Isabel, they were definitely communicating in some way unbeknownst to us. James, Remus, and I had a similar pattern when we were in trouble or just couldn't speak aloud. I gave Remus a look, which said, "Do you believe it?" and he twitched his hand which basically meant "I have no idea." He looked like there was more but there was only so much that he could say with our movements and looks. I looked at James, gave him the same look I had given to Remus and got a quick nod that was a definite "No."

I took a deep breath, "Is that the story you're going to stick to?" I asked them, Isabel pretended to looked shocked, she began to say something that didn't sound nice, but Valentina interrupted her, "Yes, because we don't know you that well. We would rather no one know about it, but if you want you can tell people." She looked confident now, and very sure of herself. "I like you guys, I do. I think you're wonderful, and I feel like we will be good friends, and I'm sure you'll find out in time; either from me telling you, or you guessing..."

I know my jaw had dropped and I was pretty sure James and Remus were shocked to. "No, I'm not going to tell you what's really going on, but I would like it if you could trust me." She smiled, and added, "For now." Well, it was hard to follow that speech. Usually, James or I was the first to speak, but Remus just said, "Okay." and James and I followed suit. There was something he got that we may not, and he would tell us later, but I trusted him. We understood what had happened, and we weren't going to push. We had secrets, and so did they.

Valentina's POV

I knew Isabel would be angry that I had said that, but I just kept thinking of the way Sirius had tried to comfort me, how intense Remus was, and how strong James was underneath all the cockiness I'd seen. They'd helped me when they could've called for adults, they'd listened to me, and I was pretty sure they weren't going to tell anyone what'd happened here. I smiled at them all, they were friends now, I thought, and I felt positive we were going to get closer and closer.

"Well, it's certainly been an interesting train ride." James laughed, and so did Isabel, that erased a lot of the tension that lingered. "Most interesting I've ever had." Remus said, he reached for my hand, and squeezed, to everyone else I'm sure it was a comforting gesture, to me it was a sign that he was way more on to me then either Sirius or James. I nodded, agreeing to a conversation I was sure would happen, whether I agreed or not. No one else caught our mini conversation, but Sirius was still staring at me.

James stood up, "We've got to go change, but we'll see you at the sorting ceremony and the feast when we arrive." Remus stood, and then after him, Sirius. I stood up as well and hugged James, then Remus, and last Sirius. Ever since I'd woken up, he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. His eyebrows were pushed together, and in his eyes I could see he was trying to puzzle it all out; he was focused, determined, strong, and stubborn. I hugged him and it lasted a moment longer than all the others, but it was nice. It felt nice, _he _felt nice. It was the first non-Isabel human contact I had had in a long time, definitely the first male contact. He _was_ cute, but the way he eyed me scared me a little. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I also knew he wouldn't give up on figuring it out.

They all left, and Isabel and I sat. We locked eyes and I just said, "We're _so _screwed."


	7. Remus's Past

**WOW. It has been WAY TO LONG since I updated, but I found my password, found my story, read the reviews, and decided to continue. I plan on a chapter a day! It's good to be back, I hope you enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING. OF COURSE.**

* * *

><p>Remus's POV<p>

I _knew _it, I couldn't say how but I knew. Valentina was a werewolf as well. The unstable and random emotions, blacking out, and what Isabel had said about her running off had really tipped me off. It _has_ to be it, I know it is. Maybe she could help me; I wondered all sorts of things. How long has she been a werewolf? Did she let herself change or did she take some sort of potion? I paused and thought; would she even want to help me? These thoughts were filling my head and I kept losing the conversation Sirius and James were having. I was consumed with wondering how she handled the…unique situation.

When I was younger and I still lived at home, the process was easy. I would take my potion, and go to sleep. When I woke up, I'd be in my bed, safe and no memory of the monster. My mother told me it was a heavy sleeping draught she gave me, yes, I changed, but I was asleep and completely unaware of it; I much preferred it that way. When I'd first come to Hogwarts, it'd been a very similar process. I'd be taken outside the school, "As a precaution" Dumbledore had said, then they'd put me in a cabin, I'd take my potion, and when I woke up the next morning, I'd be back in my bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. I'd realized in my third year that the potion wasn't working as well.

Dumbledore had said it would happen; that the potion would stop working as well as I got older. I was waking up while I was still…it and not me. I started waking up before sunrise; before I was no longer a monster and I'd see. I was there, trapped. The cabin walls were clawed and I would have scratches all over my body. Last year, Dumbledore quadrupled the potion but even then, there were still a few hours of total chaos; a few hours that I'd remember being that monster. In my letter to return to Hogwarts this year, there'd been a note at the bottom written in Dumbledore's handwriting that said, "P.S. You'll need to come to my office after the feast." There had been no signature.

I don't know why I've never told Sirius and James about my condition. I just never have, they asked me where I went to, things like that, but they'd only noticed my disappearing twice, out of almost four years of school, and four years of full moons. Dumbledore was very good at hiding what I truly was, and I will never be able to thank him enough for that. I decided that this year though, I was done hiding from my friends. They deserve the truth. Even more so now that Valentina is here, besides, I know I can't hide for much longer. The potion isn't working, the headaches are worse, along with the mood swings.

I wondered if Dumbledore knew about Valentina. There were lots of things, I had lots of questions, and pretty soon I decided I was going to make a list of everything before I drove myself mad with all of this. Eventually, I was drawn out of my tumult of questions whirring in my mind, and the memories beating in my skull.

I looked up when I heard my name, Sirius and James asked what I thought of it all as we walked to go change, "I think she's just crazy." James said very complacently, Sirius glared at him. "I'm not sure," I lied, it felt awful but I wouldn't say anything until to either one of them until I was absolutely sure; but especially Sirius.

He was already so interested in her; I could see it in his eyes. Yes, we were all wary of this strange newcomer, but there was something about her that he couldn't escape; something that made him protective rather than an ass. I hadn't seen it in him for so long, last year he'd been so…bad, so low. James and I had honestly thought we'd lose him, either to anger or agony. He'd been so miserable that last term, and so angry. I didn't even say goodbye, and as far as I knew, neither had James. By the time school was out, we hadn't talked to Sirius for a few months.

When I crossed the platform today, I wasn't sure I would see my best friend again. If lying now kept him happy, so be it. I would tell him eventually, but I only when I knew for sure. Only when I knew everything for sure. "Maybe she's just overwhelmed." I said, hoping that neither would hear the false note in my voice. Sirius was silent as I pondered, watching me intently. He knew I was lying, but he wouldn't dare call me on it.

"Why'd she even move from Russia to here anyways?" James asked. "Seems suspicious, she probably went on a killing spree and murdered loads of people, so they're just sending her over here." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because Dumbledore would let a murderer into the school, James. Maybe her parents just decided to send her here." I looked at both of them, "I'm pretty sure that Sirius's claims are far more likely than yours, James. Maybe she just needed…a change of scenery." Sirius nodded, and James rolled his eyes, "My theory is much more interesting, Remus."

_That _was a question I hadn't answered yet; why here and why now? I was sure of my werewolf theory, but there were still a lot of things about Valentina that were unanswered. Sirius and I really wanted to figure her out, figure everything out, but James was only slightly intrigued. "Maybe it's just her time of the month." James suggested, shrugging it off.

I almost laughed, because it was sort of true. It was a couple of days from the full moon and I could feel it. I could feel the instability coming on, my skin itching as if something were lurking underneath. I rolled my neck, trying to get rid of the feeling. "What is it, Remus? I know you know something." Sirius asked, grabbing hold of my wrist. He was so desperate to know, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up someone else's secret. Hell, I hadn't told my own friends that _I _was a werewolf yet after almost five years or friendship, I just couldn't. I was afraid they'd turn away from me. I had always handled my condition, but as I got older, it all got harder.

I looked at my friends, my brothers; we'd stopped, about to go into the bathroom to change. James looked curious, but Sirius had that longing in his eyes. I hadn't seen him interested in a girl since Ray; he'd snogged plenty of girls, but there'd never been any real interest in any of them. I tried to play it off, "Well Sirius, she's just right for you. Unstable, pretty, likes quidditch." I joked. James guffawed and then asked, "So, do you like her, or _like_ her?" Sirius turned a little red, "Will you guys lay off? It's my love life." I paused in my laughter at the 'love life' comment, James smirked, and I outright laughed. "Oh, you want me to lay off the way you lay off of me and Lily getting together?" James said. Sirius muttered something under his breath and we came into the bathroom. We all changed into our robes quickly, as we were walking back, I stopped both of them. "I need to talk to both of you. Tonight, after the feast, the usual place." We reentered the compartment to find it empty.

Isabel's POV

"Remus is a werewolf, and he knows I'm one." Valentina said, in her word vomit style. "Okay. Well, okay. That's that. There's nothing we can do, and we'll figure it out. Val, you _have _to start staying calm. We may not be together all the time. And I love you, you're my sister, but please. _Let me help you._" I asked. She looked down, and wouldn't make eye contact.

We entered into the girl's bathroom and changed into the simple black robes. I got out of the stall and waited for Val, and waited. "Val?" I asked to the feet in the stall, but another girl came out, "No, my name's Lily, you're friend left as soon as you were in the stall." I closed my eyes and put my head in my hand. "Well, shit." The train slowed to a stop, and I knew I was screwed. If she'd run off, and got herself lost, or killed, or she started up again, I would never forgive myself in all my life.

I had made it my _mission _as her best friend, as her sister to always take care of her. Dammit, I would take care of her. I would find her. She didn't have a broom, and she couldn't stay on the train, so she couldn't be to far. "Thanks." I said to the girl, and nodded me head, then sprinted off to find Val.


	8. Welcome to Hogwarts

Isabel's POV  
>As I ran about the train desperately searching for Val, I ran smack into Remus. "She's gone. She's just...she ran off...I lost her. Oh my god. What if something happens? I know you know, please, Remus. Help me." I was hysterical and out of breath.<p>

He grabbed my shoulders, "Deep breath. I'm sure she's fine, but I can...follow her scent. I can find her if that's what you need, but just relax. I can't help anyone if I get jittered out like you." Remus was calm and strong in the face of my panic, and he was kind of hot.

Okay. Stay focused, Isabel. What had he said about scent? "How much did Valentina tell you?" He asked me, "She only told me that you know. But not how." Remus pulled me closer and off out of the stream of students.

"I'm a werewolf as well." I nodded, Valentina had said that, but I hadn't been sure. Of course, as always, she was right. I took a moment. Well damn, I thought to myself, if everything weren't complicated enough. "That explains the scent thing. It's slightly less creepy now." I said, trying to keep this as light as possible. He loosened his grip and hugged me, very tightly. I knew that generally werewolves weren't very physical people, so this was shocking me. And scaring me a bit, if I was being honest. He hadn't seemed like a...physical person, and here we were.

"I'm going to help you." He said, "Come on."

Valentina's POV  
>It wasn't anyone's fault, well, it was, but it wasn't Isabel's. It was mine. It was completely mine. For being this messed up, for being a werewolf, for being scared of myself, for being scared of everything. It was all my fault. I had to leave. I had to get out of my head. I had to do something.<br>I left the train and began running and pushing forward through the crowd. But it was to close, to thick, I couldn't breathe. Oh god. Why had I left Isabel?

"Valentina! Hey, over here. Valentina!" I heard Sirius calling for me. I stumbled forward, toward him and collapsed in his arms. I mumbled some excuse about crowds and claustrophobia. When I looked up I noticed there had been quite the crowd around Sirius when I had collapsed in his arms. He was holding me, and trying in his awkward way to comfort me, but everyone else looked quite put off. I shot up automatically, and plastered the smile onto my face. "Sorry, I'm extremely claustrophobic." I said apologetically, "It was unexpected." Sirius let go of me, but kept a hand hovering at my back. The girls rolled there eyes and then promptly preceded to ignore me. Then _she _walked by. I didn't know her, but the way that Sirius reacted around her it was obvious there was _something _there. A history of some sort.

"Hey, guys!" She replied, completely oblivious, or totally ignoring how Sirius reacted around her. Everyone was full of gushing about how great the girl looks. I thought she looked like a hoe. "Excuse me?" She said.

Shit. I had thought that aloud. Sirius looked at me with wide eyes. "I think we should leave, Sirius. I need someone to show me to the castle." I slid my hand into his, and squeezed it reassuringly. We walked away.

"Thanks." Sirius muttered quietly. "Do you really think she looks like a hoe?" I smiled "Sometimes my outside thoughts come up in not nice ways. I should probably apologize. I won't though. She seems awful." Sirius looked up at me, and he was so vulnerable in that moment. "She broke your heart." I said. Just like that, the vulnerability was gone. "Sorry, Val, but I'm the heartbreaker at this school. No one touches my heart." I could see the apparent lie though. I decided to let it go, he was scared, and that was okay.

Sirius's POV

She was insightful, and it was kind of annoying, but she'd called Ray a hoe. Hallelujah. She'd let go of his hand, the show of solidarity over now that the crowd was gone. Some how, my friends seemed to dim in authenticity around this strange new girl. I didn't trust her though, there was to much. _She _was to much.

_Take this as an opportunity to get to know her_, the voice in my head said. Not a crazy voice, I call it my nagging voice. "So, why are you transferring in this year?" She eyed me, "My mom ran off. My dad died. I came here. They made me register for school." My jaw dropped. "Not what you were expecting?" I managed to shut my mouth. "I'm so sorry." She smiled at me, "Don't worry about it, you're curious of me, and wary. Good. You should be." She'd gotten a haunted, dark look in her eyes toward the end. I had no idea why this girl both fasinated and scared me but she did. I wanted to hold her close and kiss her, and also wondered why I was so drawn to her. She was just another girl, wasn't she?

We got to a carriage and I helped her up. There I ran into Peter. "Hey, kid. I was wondering where you were." I introduced Peter and Valentina, and they both seemed friendly, though Peter was very confused, I was sure. He had his blank, 'But why?' look on his face. Valentina seemed drained. She slumped into the seat and fell asleep for the short ride, I woke her up as we got close, "Valentina," I smiled at her, "Welcome to Hogwarts." She looked up, and smiled a real smile, and for some reason, I was so glad she'd collapsed into my arms and stumbled into my compartment.


End file.
